


In the Deep Depths

by Robot_Reni



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, au elements, repliku calls himself riku, repliku can get to ven because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot_Reni/pseuds/Robot_Reni
Summary: Repliku is called to the bottom of Castle Oblivion by a shallow light and finds someone new. He is entranced to finally have power over someone else instead of the other way around.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	In the Deep Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck working on two other long fics, so I thought I would quickly edit and publish this wip in the meantime. If you're shy, you can paste this into an incognito tab and read, leave kudos, and comments as a guest. Please mind the tags. Enjoy!

He has no fucking clue who this kid is- he's somewhere deep inside Castle Oblivion, lost in passageways that twist together and endless white corridors that lead into locked rooms, all the same sterile white. He’s been doing this more often recently, wandering the halls and tugging on doorknobs far away from the rest of the castle occupants in search of something. His heart guided him through the maze until he found himself at a nondescript door like hundreds of clothes. And inside the unlocked door- a boy. 

Riku stares at him in wonder for a few seconds, and walks the distance through the room, empty save the chair the boy is slumped over on. It’s a distant, sleeping Light, but he can smell it- under the surface, this boy is brighter than Sora. He should be cautious to approach, but nothing matters anymore so he isn’t, and he walks up and shoves this kid awake. Or, it should wake him up. But instead the boy just slumps over, only the barest flutter of eyelashes. He feels a flash of anger and disappointment; he needed someone to talk to, it's been so lonely wandering the darkness of the castle. He stares a little bitterly at the kid, sleeping peacefully while he has to suffer. Riku kicks him, right in the leg, and the kid only frowns for a second. 

The boy looks his age or maybe a few years older, and Riku leans forward to pull open an eye to stare at vivid blues (the same shade as Sora's, fuck) and paw around very complicated clothing.

It’s weird, to find a warm, breathing human here that doesn’t react even when he yanks a little too hard on hair or snaps chest straps against a lithe chest. He sits and watches him for a while. He’s not met many people here. Even less that won’t hurt him. It’s soothing to have someone that won’t cringe away if he curls up in a seat with them, or tries to touch him where he doesn’t want them too. He presses his head to the boys chest, in the same position Namine has laid on him before. He sees why she does it- the warmth of the boy is soft, and it makes the hunger in Riku's heart ease. He tries not to think about the fact that no matter how hard he listens for it, there is no heartbeat. Just a hollow chest. He does feel something like Vexen though, in a way that makes his stomach twist a little as he sets about investigating every inch of this stranger. Peeling off shoes, brushing over slim hips, worrying a finger into a pliant, warm mouth.

Riku feels his breath catch when the boys tongue flexes as he pressed down on it, rubbing over the smooth muscle and pulling open a slack mouth to feel breathy pants wash over his skin. He’s straddling the boy now, down to a black, sleeveless turtleneck and shorts while he blushes at the lewd sight of his own finger pushing in and out of the boys mouth, spit soaked and dripping. The more he does, his other hand brushing over the smooth, soft skin of the boys cheek, the more the boy reacts, a slow build that is barely noticeable at first until Riku feels a suck on his fingers.

Having complete control over someone for once in his life without having to fight for it is heady, and it sinks into him and builds into a half chub that makes him groan a little as he ruts lightly against the unconscious boy. It’s the rutting that makes the blond groan softly as the replica continues to fingerfuck his mouth, eyes pinching as a blush builds on his pale cheeks. Riku bites his lips, finally pulling his dripping fingers back to lathe his tongue into the boy’s mouth and groan as he grinds down into him. He shoves his hands up the boy’s weird shirt to fondle a soft chest, whining to himself as his hips stutter into the boy’s, heat shooting up his whole body as he realizes the boy is hard too. He stops kissing then to pull back and laugh, breathing heavily. 

“You like this, huh? Does it feel good?”

He’s forgetting now that this boy can’t say yes or no. All he can think about is the body under him heating up and the sweet faces the boy makes as Riku twists his nipples and pushes his body over the boy’s cock, grinning at the moan it elicits from the boy under him. The boy doesn't move at all, and that means he's not pushing the replica away, just laying there pliant and open, receptive. It’s easy to slip a hand down the boy's shorts and grope him, Riku moaning at the soft, velvety feel of the blond as he worked his hand up and down, smiling as he felt it harden under his grip. By now the boy is breathing heavily, hands clenching over air as he whines in his sleep and his hips cant forward ever so slightly into Riku’s grip. 

The replica imagines what would happen if the boy woke up just then. Would he be scared? Surprised? Bewildered maybe that he was being treated so gently, the way the replica wished he was treated? He rubs his own cock through his pants, biting his lip thinking about the other boy calling him Riku, letting him touch him and enjoying it. 

Undressing them both is easy- and dragging the other boy down of the cold chair to the floor, cradling his head to keep it safe is easy too. The replica leans in to kiss him, grinding his hips down, both of them half-hard and growing. Under him, the blond twitches and groans softly as he's teased and touched, his mouth slack and warm as Riku melds them together. He pushes his silver hair out of his face and sucks on his fingers, scooting back on the floor and hissing at the cold metal on his bare thighs. He sits up and pulls one leg over his lap, wet fingers wiggling between cheeks to slide against a soft hole. The blond's hips twist away as the replica pushes his finger in, his other hand firmly holding his hips down, cock throbbing at the tight, warm heat, pushing in father and rubbing the soft insides of his captive. 

Another finger and the boy is twitching, body jerking and face pinched as Riku scissors and arches his fingers. Being in this position is disconcerting, the mirror when he’s usually the one being stretched too quickly and slid into, and his mouth waters as he pulls and pushes against the boy’s asshole and watches his erection bob through his own aqua eyes. He spits into his hand and grips himself, pushing himself though tight muscle with a cry. The blond stiffens, whimpering, his eyes rolling behind his still-closed eyelids. It’s so warm, so tight, almost painful, and Riku wonders faintly if this is what Sora feels like inside, if the Other Riku knows, and the spark of painful jealousy is enough to thrust him into motion.

His hips hit with a wet slap, the sound echoing through the empty chamber. The boy still refuses to wake, his body bouncing back and forth on the marble limply as he’s fucked into like a doll. Even in his sleep his body reacts unconsciously, cock weeping and hard and his face twisted and eyes dancing back and forth behind his lids, breath faltering before picking up. Riku is lost, the overwhelming sensation around his dick the best thing he's ever felt in his short life, and he moans brokenly, hips stuttering and gripping the stranger’s thigh hard enough to bruise. He takes the boy’s cock and tugs, heat rushing around his body as the blond tightens and moans and cums, twisting and spurting onto his own chest. Riku curses, burying himself deep in the other boy and almost sobs, spilling into him. He stays hunched over, slowly humping through his orgasm as the blonde sighs under him. He can feel the soft thrum of the boy's light fading, retreating even father into the body of this stranger tucked into a hidden corner of the castle, and the absence of the other's light makes Riku's own weak heart ache the more for it. 

He pulls out, suddenly cold and realizing that he has to leave. Sora will be here soon. The other Riku as well. The Light that drew him here is gone, and now there's just him and the boy, limp and wrecked on the ground. He calls back his suit, darkness again encasing him as he pulls the blond into pants. He fumbles for several minuets with the pile of clothing, tangled in straps and layered vests before cursing, giving up with a huff and dragging him into the same spot on the chair, guiltily patting and fluffing hair back into a managed mess. it doesn't look quite right, but hes got to go, and he sends one last longing look behind him as he steps out of the room and races away. 

The boy maintains his vigil as the castle sleeps. He has years ahead before he wakes once again.


End file.
